Love and hate
by SangNoire
Summary: Ginny is waking up at the hospital wing of Hogwarts, she is glad, that she has been freed of the black haired demon, that haunted her. But is she really free now? slight TMR/GW inside. rated T to be sure.


**Hey guys, it's me... AGAIN! xD**

**Now I'm posting a short One-shot about a pairing I ever pretended to hate so much xDD But yesterday it got me... I had to write it ^^**

**Hope, you'll enjoy it!**

**I'm not owning 'Harry Potter' all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling :)  
**

* * *

The first thing I sense as I'm awaking is a soft breeze, tickling my nose. It is warm and oh so comfortable.

I stretch my body, lying on top of a white and warm hospital bed.

I asked Madame Pomfrey if it would be okay to sleep here the last night of my first year... the first night after this terrible long time...

'Don't think about that now... it's over... it's finally over...'

A smile spreads out on my face.

'He is gone... Harry did it... he is gone and I never have to be afraid...'

A soft laugh escapes my lips. Freedom... I am finally free.

Tomorrow I would get in the Hogwarts Express and go home and everything would be allright.

_Allright..._

There is no one in my head... nobody who could possess me... nobody who frightens me to dead.

_I fear you're wrong..._

Nothing is there... really it is nothing...

_I'm not nothing... I'm the one who will ever be a nightmare..._

No nightmares... never...

_You are not able to get rid of a nightmare..._

Harry got rid of my nightmare.. he rescued me... he is my hero... I'm so grateful..

_You are not able to get rid of me... I'm your ever lasting nightmare, sweetheart..._

Why... why am I able to hear something if I'm alone. There should be nothing there... There is nothing there!

_Are you sure?_

I know, that there is nothing!

_Ginevra..._

I'm opening my eyes. There is somebody bending foreward to look at me. The person is half transparent like a ghost.

_Ginevra..._

'Who are you... who are you, calling me that?'

_Don't you know? Can't you see me?_

Nothing is there, nothing...

_Your 'nothing' will show you then, what it's capable of._

Long fingers start to slide over my cheeks. Cold, long, cruel fingers.

'Don't... it isn't true... leave me... leave me alone!'

They aren't stoping, caressing my warm skin. He leans down, kissing me like a groom kisses his bride. I feel it... I'm starting to faint... faint into a cruel nightmare...again...

_You can't escape... there is nobody who is able to rescue you... you belong to me, Ginevra, you are MINE... I'll never let you go..._

Soft gasps escape my lips as the fingers move over my neck, touching the shells of my ears longingly.

_And there you are... longing for me like you ever did... gasping beneeth my touches... breathing against my lips..._

No.. no it isn't like you say... I don't want this... I simply don't...

_Are you happy? Are you happy denying your feelings?_

Everything I feel is disguise and hate...

A soft gasp again. Fingers everywhere, cold and warm mingling, fire and ice caught in a deathly game.

_Well, but you feel hate, don't you? And hatred is a strong feeling. I don't know the love, that you humans are so fuzzy about. I never have felt a feeling like love. But if it's a strong feelig, it has to be much like hate, don't you think so? And if love is able to kill people, maybe hatred could rescue them?_

Rescue... hatred could rescue people? What are you talking about... this never, under any circumstances is able to happen... hate will never be able to protect lifes...

A soft laugh against my lips. Hot breathing caressing my skin.

_Where would you know that, Ginevra? You are young... not even grown up... have you ever loved something? Is the feeling you have for this stupid hero really love? You admire him, you adore him and you worship him. But do you love him?_

Don't use my thoughts... don't use them against me... I can't stand this... I can't...

_Answer the question._

I can't... I don't want to... please, don't force me...

Long fingers are stopping to caress my skin and wind themselfs around my neck as an aggressive snake would do. A soft laugh purring against my lips.

_You don't have a choice..._

I really like him... I adore him... I'm admiring him...

_Is it love what you feel?_

I don't know... really... I never have felt love before...

… _now... you never have felt it?_

There was a grin of malice, building itself ontop of this handsome, beautiful face.

_Then what makes you sure, that you know what it feels like? Maybe this hate you are building against me, maybe this is your love?_

…

The hands are leaving my neck.

_Maybe you hate me... but I felt that kiss you planted on my diary that night... you thought I'm handsome and beautiful... you thought that I'm like that stupid brat... but you didn't feel the same did you?_

Stop it... I didn't know what monster you are...

_You felt something different..._

God... stop it... stop...

_Maybe it wasn't that facade of beauty and handsomeness you saw..._

Please... stop... stop... compassion...

_Maybe you knew... Ginevra... maybe you sensed what hid behind that well build surface..._

STOP!

_Maybe you started to hate me... or love me..._

I am shivering violently and start to cry hot, salty tears. Tormented salty lakes... sadness and humilation mingling with sheer despair.

The next thing I feel is a warm body, embracing my delicate form and a face, that snuggles into my neck. Soft soothing words dripping off of that demons angelic lips. Warm fingers caressing my arms, wiping the pain away. Sweet breathing against my smooth skin, the silk like surface responding with longing shivers. Soft lips fulfilling the quiet wish and kissing the surface gently.

My hands, travelling over the strong chest.

'I hate you... I hate you so much...', I am mumbling tired into the deepblack, delicious smelling hair of yours.

I can feel your smirk, as you answer me, breathing erraticaly against my skin.

_I know, Ginevra, I know..._

_

* * *

_**Well, well... I hope you liked it! ^^**

**It was only a thought of mine, inspired of many things, like the Anime 'Noir', maybe some people can guess why :)**

**We'll read each other soon :D, till then I wish you a nice day!**

**SangNoire**

**P.S.: This time I thoght all the story in English and didn't translate one of my German fics... I hope that one doesn't notice... ^^''  
**


End file.
